User blog:AquaTerra7/FANFICTION
Characters Cystal Gems: User: Bubblepie. FanFiction Name: Bubblepie (Kinda Crazy and Derpy) User: Gurl Of Thrones. Fanfiction Name: Jewl (More Serious) User: FoxyTheGrandpa. Fanfiction Name: Jax (Is more into combat than anything else) Other Characters are kept secret ;) It was a cold and boring night at the crystal palace. There was nothing to do. Nothing at all. "We could play chess." Jewl said doubtingly. Bubblepie and Jax shook there heads. The room went quiet for about 5 minutes. "Well i'm going to go and meditate." Jewl said calmly. "Fine we'll just stay here bored." Jax said in a high tone as Jewl walked to her room. "UGH There is nothing to do here!" Jax yelled. "Of course there is!" Bubblepie said positively. "Like what?" He argued. "Umm...We could play with this pen!" Bubblepie says as she's picking up a pink pen with fuzzy cotton at the end of it. "Okay now even you are getting boring." Foxy said supprised. Bubblepie sighed and rubbed the fuzzy cotten on her face. Out of nowhere Jewl ran in and screamed "There coming!" Bubblepie and Jax look at eachother and asked "What?" "Just come with me outside and bring a telescope!" Jewl sayed strictly. "Okay!" Screamed Bubblepie and Jax at the same time. Jewl rushed outside waiting for Bubblepie and Jax to get back with the Telescope. Finally they came rushing outside with the telescope. "Okay whats going on here?" Jax asked as Jewl took the telescope from him. Jewl started positioning the telescope. "Look!" She yelled. "Through the Telescope?" Bubblepie asked confused. "Yes the telescope!" Jewl said pushing Bubblepie toward it. Bubblepie looked through it and gasped. "What did you see?" Jax asked. "Look for yourself." Bubblepie said. Jax ran towards it and he saw a huge spaceship that looked like it was about to land directly on them. "It looks about a few miles away." Jewl said. "How do we stop it?" Bubblepie asked worried. "We don't stop it." "We defeat it!" Jewl said. "Because we are the Crystal Gems!" Bubblepie and Jax yelled. "That's right!" Jewl said. "Umm guys!" Jax said worried. "What Jax?" Jewl asked. "This thing has to be going like 100 miles per hour!" Jax yelled. "What?!" Jewl screamed as she pushed Jax away from the telescope. "Oh no!" Jewl said. "What?!" Bubblepie said. Bubblepie looked up and saw the ship. All three of them gasped as the ship fell about a little less than a mile away from them. They all ran toward it. When they finally got there they saw people wearing weird looking suits (That looked like peridots outfit :P) walked out of the ship with lazer guns. All the crystal gems got prepared to fight but for some reason all the alien things were only trying to shoot Bubblepie. Before they could shoot her she activated her Bubble Shield. "Why are they all after me?!" Bubblepie screamed. "We'll protect you!" Jewl said firmly. "Do you know why?" Bubblepie asked. "Of course no-" Jewl relized that Bubblepie was wearing a neckalace she had given her. "Oh no." Jewl said shocked. "You know about this?!" Bubblepie screamed. "Possibly... but stay calm and fight!" Jewl said calmly. "No I will not!" Bubblepie said as her shield de-actived. "Huh?" She said confused. The aliens were right about to shoot her once the shield de-activated. Jax saw that and jumped in front of her. Jax turned into nothing but his gem. "Jax!" Bubblepie yelled. "No!" Yelled Jewl. The Alien things picked up the gem before jewl could and through it inside the ship. "Oh no..." Jewl said. "Fight them!" Jewl yelled. They tried to fight them off but the alien things tied them up with wires. "Let go of us!" Bubblepie yelled. "Oh we'll let go of you." Said one alien. "When we need you." he continued. "What?" Bubblepie asked. "Bubblepie please be quiet! They might go easy on us if we-" Jewl tried to finish her sentence. "No!! We need to fight!" Bubblepie said. "Bubblepie please!" Jewl yelled. Bubblepie relized that they all had gems. "Wait your gems?!" she asked. The Alien Gems walked up and tazed them both and everything went black.... She next issues/issue for the last part(s) !REGNAHFFILC Category:Blog posts